


BEE Adventure Time AU - Meet the Ice King!

by Poker10403



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker10403/pseuds/Poker10403
Summary: - ADVENTURE TIME AU - It's adventure time! Finn, the human boy, and Jake, the magic dog are on to explore the mysterious Ice Kingdom, a place that has been isolated for far too long. What they may discover in the land of ice and snow is sure to shake things up a little.





	1. Chapter 1

Modern day Ooo

 

“The Ice Kingdom. The most dangerous, mysterious place in the Land of Ooo! They say that an old wizard governs it.

In the Legends it is said that the storm wall that now surrounds it didn’t always exist, but was created by the twisted king that wished total isolation.

The King himself has an heart as cold as the land he commands…”

“Wow. That’s some heavy stuff bro.”

“Yeah, but imagine it! If we managed to get in and out of there we would be the most legendary adventurers of all time!” A human boy with a bear hat and a yellow dog debated as they readed an old looking book ‘Old Legends of Ooo’.

“Heck yeah Finn! You know it!” said he god also getting excited.

“Then what time is it Jake!?”

“It’s Adventure Time!” 

They both first bumped and started preparing for their next adventure. The human boy, Finn, grabbed a old beaten sweater, his sword and some snacks, while Jake, the magic dog, had already stretched to the door and impatiently waited at it.

“Ok, I’m ready!” Finn exclaimed as he slid down the stairs to the treasure room, which was also were the door was.

“About time!” Using his magic stretching abilities, Jake opened the door with one swift movement and grabbed fin with the other hand. He then proceeded to grow in size, while also putting Finn on his back to ride on him.

“Do you think the other rumors are true too?” Finn asked as Jake stretched across the Grasslands.

 

“The ones were he is madly uglies or the the ones where he kidnaps people?”

“Ha, ha, the ones where he kidnaps people.”

 

The distance between the borders of the Ice Kingdom’s Storm Wall shortening. 

“People say that those who try to enter the Ice Kingdom disappear… And NEVER come back…” the boy said the last part in an ominous, over dramatic tone.

 

“No worries! If it’s true we’ll just have to rescue them and kick the Ice King’s butt!” Jake morphed more two arms in front of Finn and punched the air a few times to emphasize his statement. This got some giggles from the boy.

 

“Yeah! We’ll kick his butt!”

They soon got to the borders of the ice land. There was amos a kilometer or so of snow before a giant wall of swirling mist and clouds. It seemed to be as tall as the tallest trees in Ooo, they bet it could even reach Cloud Kingdom!

“Woa...” Now don’t be fooled, they have been there many times before but the sight never failed to amaze them.

After staring at it for some time, Jake shrunk back to his regular dog size and put Finn on the ground besides him.

“Soooo… How do we get in?” he asked.

Finn concentratedly gazed at the colossal wall. The was even a tongue poking out to show how concentrated he was in this task.

“What if I run head on to see if there’s a real wall in there?” Finn finally said after a couple of seconds.

“Eh? You’re sure about that?” Jake asked skeptically. That was not the most brilliant plan.

“Mmmhmm! You tie one of your paws at me! We can't see anything past this mist so if there’s a pit I won’t fall to my death!”

“Mmm.. Seems reasonable.” So then Jake proceeded in doing Finn’s plan.

They positioned themselves 10 meters away from the wall.

“Ready?” Jake asked one last time.

“You know I am!” Finn was already running towards the wall. “See you on the other siiiiiiiiiiiiii-” And his voice got muffled by the sound of strong winds. 

“Wow! Jake had to take a moment to regain his footing. Finn had taken off too fast. “ Heh, classic Finn.” 

He waited for some time, humming some nice tunes to himself. But the more he waited the more he felt uneasy. His arm was tingling in a not funny way and Finn was taking too long to either call him over to the other side or come back.

“Hey! Buddy! You ok in there!?” Jake yellet the the howling winds. There was no answer. “Finn! Come on man! If this is a prank it’s not funny!” And again, no response came. “ I’m going to pull back now ok!?” He started pulling his noodle arms back gradually. Boy did they hurt! Must got frozen just like Finn here- “OH MY GLOB FINN!”

Finn was frozen in a block of Ice with Jake’s paw still warped on him. 

“Ok! Ok Jake don’t freak out! You just gotta get him out of the ice! That's’ it!” He stretched back into the grasslands while still staying close to the Ice Kingdom borders. “The sun is gonna get you out of the buddy, nice and easy!”

\----------------------------

 

Some hours later, Finn and Jake’s arms where out of the ice. Finn was still shivering though. 

 

“Ok, so runnig in is out of question, if we don’t want to be frozen alive.”

“Y-Y-yeah du-du-de…”

“Drink more of this coffee bro.” Jake held the thermos out for Finn.

“Th-thankkss Ja-aake.”

After unfreezing a bit more, they were ready to try again.

“Running in don’t work, so what if we tried to go OVER the wall?” The human boy pondered staring up.

“Can do!” Jake was already reshaping himself. He made safe seat for Finn right in the place of his belly and morphed his upper body in a protective dome shape. “Allow me.” He said as he opened a ‘door’ for Finn to enter.

“He,he.” 

 

After getting Finn getting in on him, Jake started to stretch up. And this was going to take some time. He needed to be careful with this wind going about.

Finn started humming to himself. 

_ “Going to Ice Kingdom,  _

_ laughing in the face of doom! _

_ All this ice and snow, _

_ Is just for big show _

_ It will not slow me down! _

_ Imma gonna get in!  _

_ Defeat the evil within! _

_ Or my name is not Fiin!” _

Finn smiled, proud of himself for his small rimes.

“Nice one dude.” Jake praised him.

“Thanks bro.”

Jake kept on growing to reach the top, but the higher he grew the less balance he had.

“Uhh, Finn? I don’t know if I can reach all the way up there.”

“What? But you have stretched way higher than this before!”

“Yeah, but there was always something to support on or no wind to throw me off balance! The wind here is too strong! We’re going to get blown anay!”

“Aww man! Can’t you try just a little bit more? For your bro?” And Finn proceeded to make pleading eyes to his brother.

“Hummmm… You know I can’t say no to that face.”

“Yeah-he! Go Jake! Go! Go Jake! Go! Go Jake! Go!” The cheering only got Jakes impulsive side to gave in even faster. But as predicted, Jake lost his balance and both dog and boy got blowed away.

 

\------------------

 

To their luck, they landed in a pile of snow. there they stayed for a bit. Quite in misery, since all their ideas until now have failed. After allowing themselves to rest for one more moment Jake finally said something.

“Hey I know! If we can't go over it!...” He shaped one of his hands in a small Finn and Jake and the other in a wall to demonstrate. “ We can go under it!” And made the lil FInn and Jake pass under his hand-wall. “Nice and easy!”

Finn starred as Jake reshaped his body again, this time to look like an an drilling machine.

“I’ll be back in a minute!” And down he dug.

Like he said, he was back in a minute. But with his head frozen.

“Jake!” Finn immediately was at his side, sword in hand. 

After carving Jake’s head out of the ice they both sat down in the snow.

“Apparently there’s some kind of force field down there.”

“Aww nuts…” Finn said in a disappointed tone. 

“Yep. It is really impossible to get in the Ice Kingdom. I give up! Wanna go grab some hot cocoa with marshmallow and get under a blanket?” the tired dog said getting up and walking away.

“No way man! A hero never gives up!” He dramatically turned to the storm wall. “This is not even the final boss! I’ll not be defeated by a bunch of clouds!”

“Dude, it’s impossible to get in. Accept that. You need to know when to give up!”

“Never! I am going to get in there somehow!”

While Finn was screaming nonsense about the wall, and some motivacional discourse or whatever,  _ something  _ came out of the storm wall.

Jake grabbed Finn and quickly hid behind a mountain of snow.

 

“Hey what was that fo-” Jake’s finger on his face made him shut up.

“Look!” He whispered and pointed to the wall’s general direction.

Finn stared, at first seeing nothing, but then noticed that some kind of snow creature was coming out of the wall. A bubble surrounded him as he came and dissolved after he exited the storm. It held a bucket. The snowman-shaped creature throwed whatever was in the bucket otu and the started walking back to the wall of clouds.

 

“There’s our chance!” Jake whispered to Finn and both of them sneaked after the snowman.

They aproxed as close as they dared, and when the snow man entered the wall again the bubble reformed. There was just space enough to keep the 5 or 6 steps away from the snow creature. No wind or snow seemed to be able to get in the bubble.

“Algebraic…” Finn said. The snowman stopped and Finn soon realized his mistake. Jake made a face at him but said nothing. The snow man turned around and both adventures followed suit. Everytime the snowman turned to one side so did they to stay behind him. 

Soon the snowman gave up and proceeded in getting back on track. After walking for 10 mins or so, sunlight was visible again from what seemed to be the other side of the storm.

The sight before them was beautiful. Big mountains covered in snow, a tiny city of iglus a bit far, and to their surprise, a green are with pine trees and more.

The snow man continued in his merry way oblivious to the two trespassers that got in the kingdom with him. 

“Dude we did it! We are IN the Ice Kingdom!” Finn could barely contain his excitement. “We are going to be legends!”

Jake stared around still mesmerized by the sight. “Wow it looks nothing like I had imaginated.”

“How so?”

“I’d always figured it’d be a little more depressing and scary, but this is a actually pretty nice place!” 

Finn then remembered the 2° reason they got in the kingdom in the first place. “Let’s see if we can find the missing people or the Ice King! Or both!” 

“Okay, get on my gut!” Jake said growing to twice of Finn’s height. “We are going to rescue some people! And hopefully find treasure too!”

Jake laid down in the snow and propelled himself by transforming his apendges in snow tractill wells.

“ADVENTUREEEEE!!!” Both yelled as they go.

 

\------

 

They pass lots of small mountains gaining speed at each downslide, getting in secret tunnels and causing some damage where they passed. So far the ran over a group of penguins, destroyed the head of an snowman (luckily they don’t die so easily) and were causing quite the comotion.

Jake eventually took a wrong turn and flew right in a snow wall. Both he and Finn laughed anyway.

“Let’s do it again!” Finn got back up and ran out the hole. 

He was laughing still till he sensed sensed something was off. The air suddenly got a lot colder and the soft mist got thicker and thicker.

“Uhhh,  Jake ?” When the dog got out of the hole and also noticed something was wrong.

The mist got thicker to the point where they could only see 3 or 4 meters ahead of them.

“Who dares enter the Ice Kingdom!?” a voice shouted out of nowhere.

“Oh no…” whispered Jake to Finn “Do you think that’s the Ice King?”

A bolt hit the ground before them and created an icicle as big as Jake.

“Yep, pretty sure it is!” Finn said grabbing his sword.

“I’ll ask only one more time… Who are you and what do you want here!?” the angry voice asked again, this time Finn could see white eyes glaring at them. 

“I am Finn the Human! And I’m here to rescue all the people you have kidnapped!”

The glowing eyes blinked a couple of times, still seeing to process what it just heard. “Wait what? Did you say human? And where did you get that i kid-WOWZERS!!!” Finn doved to the silhouette that seemed to be of the Ice King, but he dodged in the last second further back into the mist. 

“What in the blazes was that for!?” the Ice King cried. 

“We know of you evil schemes! Release all the people you took prisoner!” Jake also tried to tackle the wizard from behind but again the Ice King was faster.

“Evil schemes!? What are you talking about-” and he had to dodge another sword slash. “OKAY THAT'S IT!” Two bolts of snow shot from the Ice King’s hands and hit each of our heroes in the chest, encasing both from toe to neck in ice.

Finn and Jake struggled for a bit but there’s no way they were going to be able to break this ice.

“Uh oh…” they both whined.

“Uh oh indeed.” The thick mist that surrounded them dissipated and they finally could see the Ice King clearly. He was nothing like what people described. They expected an old looking loser with blue skin and a stupid crown or something and what they got was a seemingly middle age olive skinned man, wearing a green sweater vest and glasses. But what most shocked them is that he looked human.

“Now I want both of you to explain to me what all this nonsense is about and why are you here.” he said in a warning tone.

Finn was wide eyed, his mouth hung agape. He was at a lost of words.

“Dude… Are you really the  Ice King?” Jake asked instead.

The Ice King groaned. He was not going to get any answer from those two. Well, he might as well check out if what the boy said is true. He walked closer to Finn.

“Hey! Keep away from my boy Finn!” Jake barked.

“And you stay quiet if you don’t want to know what is like to be an icicle.” Jake retorted him anyway.

“Why are you doing this man just let us go! This does not go well with your fame of evil wizard!”

The Ice King turned with an incredulous look at him.”Why I am doing this? You two  _ invade _ my kingdom, _ destroy _ innocent hardworking penguin houses,  _ almost obliterate _ one of my best farmer snowman and I am the evil one??? You two deserve to go to jail or something worse!”

Jake suddenly realized that he was right, they did do all that, and now he felt really bad about it all. But he still was not going to admit it. “But-But then why did you go all menacing and stuff on us huh!? Classic evildoers move!”

The Ice King’s face was almost red now. “You two are tressparses. I have all the rights to be menacing as I want if it is to defend my land! I keep this magic wall up exactly to keep nuisances like you out!” 

Now Jake was shrinking on himself (literally). He decided to be quiet and accept anything that came their way now.

During this whole ordeal Finn was still seemingly frozen in place watching everything the olive skinned man did. He didn’t react as he got close. He didn’t react as he loomed over him. But he did react when a cold hand started to slide under his hat.

“H-Hey! What are you doing!?” He exclaimed trying to get away, but to no avail.

The Ice King didn’t respond at first. He stared intensely at the boy after he found what he was looking for under the hat. “You were really telling the truth…” he took his hand off and out of Finn’s hat. A distant look on his face he still stared at Finn but not quite at HIM. His mind seemed to be thousands of miles away. “I though they all were gone…”

Finn was red faced, cold, confused and scared, but the only question in his mind right now was “Are you human too!?”

 

This snapped the older man out of his trance. His stared at Finn and turned his gaze at Jake. One million things seeming to go through his head at the same time. He finally sighed. With a flick of his finger the ice engaging the two heros melted “Come with me. I do think we have quite a LOT to talk about.”

 


	2. Clean up time

The walk towards what the brothers presumed was the kingdom headquarters was an awkward one. They didn’t dare say a word after the weight of their reckless actions finally caught to them. Angry penguins, savaging stuff from their demolished homes, glared at them while they passed. One did even throw a snowball at Jake.

The Ice King also didn’t say a word the whole way. This was a bit unsettling. Was he gonna punish them for wrecking his kingdom? What he did he want to talk about exactly? Was he human? He sure looked like one… 

“Here we are.” The Ice King’s voice took both adventurers out of their contemplative state. The castle, if it was one, was way smaller and simpler than the castles they were used to. A big structure made of huge grey and white stones, with 4 big hexagonal towers. even though in its simplicity it still was beautiful.

“Wait this is your castle?” Finn asked.

The king arched an eyebrow at the question. “...Yes…? Why? Were you expecting something different?”

“Well I- Yeah… I.. I though your castle would be made out of ice or something.” Finn said.

The old wizard stared at him with a non amused expression in his face. “Why would you think that.”

“Well, every other kingdom we know is like that. The castle is made of the predominant element around.” Stated Jake. “Like the Slime Kingdom, Lumpy Space, The Fire Kingdom, the Grocery Kingdom…The-”

“Okay, okay. I get it. Wow.” He turned around and walked to the entrance. Both boy and dog took the cue and followed him.

“Grocery Kingdom… huh. Things sure changed a lot since the last time I’ve been out.” Ice King said as he entered his castle. 

The entrance room was simple enough. Pillars on each side, some lamps light up the place, a blue carpet that lead to a corridor. They took said corridor and followed the king to another room, the Throne Room. There were pillow scattered across the ground two or three blankets lying around and what seemed to be a bed story time book on the throne (wich was just a fancy recliner chair).

The Ice King took the book off it, sat and motioned for the boy and dog to sit on the pillows. They obeyed.

“You are going to be judged by the Ice kingdom laws.” and the situation immediately looked really bad. Both heroes swallow hard. “Your crimes are trespassing, property damage, attempted murder-” 

“Hey now-” Jake tried to protest.

“The boy tried to stab me. You have no excuses.”

“But it was a big misunderstanding! We thought you were evil.” Finn whined.

“Yeah! And we still aren’t sure! You still haven’t explained the missing people yet!” Jake backed up Finn.

The Ice King ignored what they just said “-and for being above the speed limit.” 

“What!? Speed limit!?” Jake could not believe this guy. Of all things to get in trouble for, this was not one he expected.

“Yes, speed limits. We are not savages here, we have a constitution and laws to be followed!”

“A consti-what?” Finn confusedly asked.

“Why do you even need speed limits!?” Jake exclaimed.

“... I want you to think on that for a second. The citizens of the ICE Kingdom live close to mountains covered in tons and TONS of snow. They also need to move around sometimes climbing those mountains. What, you presume, happens when you go too fast in a sensible point of accumulated snow?” The king frustratedly asked the duo.

“... A snow slide…” they both stared at the ground.

“Anyway, having all of these charges on you, how do you plead? Innocent or guilty?”

Not looking up and very ashamed the said in unison “Guilty…” 

“In this case…” the wizard started.

Well this must be the end for them. They had done a lot of bad stuff here. Did they even deserve to be called heroes? Were they ever going to get out of the kingdom they wanted to explore so bad? What was the Ice king going to do to them!?

“...I guess you have to do punish you with community service.” the word  **what** didn’t even seemed to make sense anymore for the amount of times they had used it today. After all of that jazz and confusion they passed, the only thing were going to take as punishment… was clean up!?

“Do not be mistaken you are still in trouble. I will consider your situation if only for the fact that you didn’t know anything about this land, at all. But I will not forget so easily that you two caused harm to the people in my kingdom. Now,” he said as he sank further in the chair. “first of all, you are not allowed to leave the kingdom till you repair all the damage you have done. Am I clear?” Both nodded in silence. “Good, good. First you’ll help Bob, he’s gonna need his head back. Then you are going to help the penguins with rebuilding their houses and cleaning potty dutie -” Jake protested with a  _ ‘oh come on’  _ “-and THEN I will think on what I’ll do to you for trespassing. Maybe curse you with stinky feet for 2 weeks and kick you out… Yeah that seems good to me.”

“WHAT!? No!” Finn throws himself at the Ice King’s feet. “Ice King, please! You seem to know something about humans! Heck, you look like a human!” The king was taken aback from the sudden outburst of the boy. “For years I thought I was the last one of my species, that all history of humans was lost! No one knows what exactly happened or where did i came from! I’ll do all that you are saying us to do a bazillion times again if you just answer my questions! Are you a human too?” the room was filled with silence after this. Not the comfortable one. It was that awkward suffocating silence that made you want to just shrink on yourself and disappear. 

“P-Please, get up.” Finn got back in his feet and stared expectantly at the king. His features seemed softer if not a little bit sad. He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. “You want to know more about me and humans?” 

“Yes!” Finn’s face lightened up, maybe he would get some answers!

“Then you’ll have to earn it. The double of cleaning up for you just as you said!”

Aaaaand the moment was gone. “Fair enough. I guess i did deserve that.”

The Ice King got up from his chair and started his way out of the room. “Come now! You have lots of work to od if you want to hear that story!”

They let the King take a head start. “Well Finn, we sure are in a pikle right now.” Jake stated the obvious.

“Look at the bright side, I may finally be able to learn more about my people! And frankly it could have been way worse.”

“Dude don’t say that!” the dog motioned exasperated.

“Say wha- Oh no. I jinxed it didn’t I?”

“Yeah you did! Now we’re going to have the worst time ever!”

 

\------------

 

The Ice King made them fix the snowman’s head just as he said. That was not so hard, although Bob ended up with a head a tad bigger than before. But he seemed to like it so there was no problem at all. It was actually a pretty good head. 

The really bad part came afterwards. In fact it stunk.

The Ice King put them on cleaning poty duty, and BOY, could the penguins make a mess. To make things even more humiliating, one of the penguins was left behind to make sure they did their chore right. The lil fella was holding a bat and squirting at them for some time now.

They had to clean a huge recreative place. It was an old shaped dome structure that would look like a an U if looked from above. There were two floors and the whole place was made out of Ice. When they asked the Ice king earlier about why this structure too wasn't made of stone like his castle he just answered  _ ‘The penguins like it more that way.’ _

“Don’t those dudes know how to clean after themselves!?” Jake’s exceptional dog nose was not helping the situation right now. 

“I saw a bunch of baby penguins getting out just before we got in, maybe this is where they keep the babies while they are out?” Finn said trying his best to not throw up while cleaning the penguin poop. Glob it smelled bad.

“What do they feed those things!”

“Fish I guess.” 

Speaking of fish seems like some babies didn’t ate all of theirs, and those little bastards  stench.

“This is torture! I would prefer to be thrown in a dungeon for a century over this! How can you stand it!?” Jake asked to their penguin guard. In response she just shrugged.

“For how long we’re going to have to do this again?”

They keep on cleaning for a couple of hours more. Some places were harder and messier to clean than others, like, how can they get it all over the ceiling? How can they throw so high, they have flippers for globs sake!

When the Ice King came back to check up on them, and take them for the night, the whole place was shining as if brand new. 

“Humm wow, you did an exceptional job here.” The ice was so polished he could see his reflection on it.

In contrast to the beautifully clean quarters, Finn and Jake were a mess. Covered from head to toe with all kinds of nasty penguin junk and totally wasted. They were sitting on the floor leaning in one another.

The Ice King pitted them, he really did, they were deserving this but he was not _ that  _ cruel. “Come on you two. You did enough for today. Time for a warm bath and some food.”

Both boy and dog perked up at that. And both dragged themselves alongside the king back to the castle.

\----------

 

Finn and Jake were expecting to be thrown in some cold dirty dungeon or cell, but again, the wizard surprised them.

The King led them to what seemed to be the guests room. It was a nice sized room with two nice beds with lots of thick fur on them. A door that led to a private bathroom, a nightstand between the beds, a small closet. A really nice room indeed.

“There are some towels in the closet, you can use them. Oh! And be carefull with the shower! Sometimes the water comes out way too hot. I need to fix this sometime. I’ll grab some clean cloths for you… Finn right? I just hope there is something in your size. Goondy will bring them to you.” He turned to go fetch the cloths somewhere but before he did he said one last thing “And get ready for dinner! We are having tuna casserole tonight!” and he was out of sight.

Boy and dog stood there for a moment.

“He’s letting us stay in a room? He’s are not gonna throw is in a dungeon?” Finn was still not believing this.

“Oh now i feel like a real jerk. We donked up his kingdom, almost stabbed him and he’s still being nice to us!” Jake sat on the floor. He did not deserve to sat in those seemingly super comfy beds. Also he was filthy.

Finn checked out the closet and there were towels there, just as the king said.

“Well we must as well get ready for dinner huh?” Finn grabbed one of the towels and entered the bathroom.

While Jake waited for his turn a penguin came. They were holding some thick pants and a old white sweater with blue stripes. There were also a knitted socks.

“Wenk, wenk, wak.”

“Uhh… thanks.” Jake took the clothes and put them on a bed.

The penguin nodded and exited the room. 

Soon Finn got out of the bathroom, fresh and clean.

“Wow I need that!”

“A penguin came and left some clothes for you dude.” 

 Finn grabbed them just as Jake started his to the bathroom. They were a little big, but would do the job of protecting him from the cold night of the Ice Kingdom.

Some minutes later Jake left the bathroom in a way better mood.

“Woo! I fell a new dog already! Warm showers are magical I’ll tell you!”

“You smell nice. Did you use one of those weird named shampoos?”

“Well yeah. The IK said for us to take a bath right? And he wouldn’t have put the shampoos there if he didn’t wanted us to use ‘em.”

Just as Jake said this, someone knocked their door. Finn opened it.

“Wenk.” a penguin with a tiara waved her flippers at them. It was apparently a female. She was pointing to the end of the  corridor.

“You want us to follow you?” Finn asked.

The penguin noded.

They followed her to a big dining room. There were already a bunch of penguins sitting on the tables, that were adapted to their size. There were also some tall white furred dudes drinking smoothies. Like many rooms in the castle, the Dining room was simple in structure, but it was the simplicity that made it special. It would have a really nice atmosphere if half of the people on the room were not glaring at them.

Their little guide leaded them to the table were the Ice king was sitting. He was talking with a couple of penguins.

“I’m telling you Guntz, Mike is the one spreading those rumors!”

“Wenk, wak!” 

“Yeah he always was a big gossip, I just never though Pierre would do  _ that _ to Rose-” the Ice King noticed them coming close. “We’ll talk about this later Gunter.” Gunter nodded and wadled back to his chair in the table at the opposite side from the Ice King. 

“I see you took my advice! So how do you like your room?” He motioned for them to sit. “Hey Inga! Could bring me the casserole!?” He shouted to a penguin that was serving two of the furred guys. She nodded and disappear in a backdoor. Probably to the kitchen.

“It’s… a nice room.” Finn started.

“I am glad you liked you accommodations.” Inga came back pushing a food cart. There was some plates, the casserole and some juice of something.

“Thanks Inga.” The Ice King started putting everything on the table. Finn and Jake had a plate and a fork each. Then he started cutting the casserole and serving the two.

Jake couldn't take it anymore. “Why are you being so nice to us? We destroyed your kingdom dude! And you even gave us punishments! Why are you being nice now!?”

Not looking up while still cutting a piece of casserole for himself the King patiently replied.    “Yeah, you did wrong and I’m giving you punishment for your crimes, but I don’t need to be a jerk about it.”

He started eating. And I would recommend you two to eat and rest a lot tonight because tomorrow you’ll help those angry fellow there-” he pointed to the penguins “- reconstruct their houses. And then it’s poty dutie again.”

“What!? Again!?” both adventurers exasperated.

“Yeah. I’ll admit that half of the reason for me being nice to you two is because you still are gonna be a couple days in cleaning dutie. It IS one of the worst punishments I can think of for you.”

“A couple of days!? How many more?” Jake was not liking were this.

“Mmm… Maybe till the rest of the week.” 

“Noooo…” 

“Hey you brought this upon yourselves! You don’t go creating havok about other people's homelands! Rumors are not always true and everyone should try to take a pacific route to solve situations before resorting to violence!”

“You shoot a bolt of ice at us the first chance you got.” Finn stated.

“It was in self defence.”

“No before that! You shouted ‘Who dares enter my kingdom!’ and shot a bolt of ice at us!” Jake said.

“I was not aiming at you! It was a warning shot, for intimidation effect! Now you’ll tell me you never did that before?” Finn raised his hand to say something else but the Ice King interrupted him in the action. “And before you try to use my words at me, you have to remember wich of us here were the ones causing  _ damage _ around and had  _ eye witness _ to attest it.” the last jabs shut both of them up. There was no argument to counter that.

“I am… Sorry Ice King.” the boy started. “I’ll never trust rumors again. Gonna double check everything from now on.” he sounded genuinely sorry.

“Uhh… Me too. Ask questions first, ass whopping if necessary later.”

This seemed to satisfact the King. “Apology accepted. Come on eat. The food will get cold.”

They ate in silence.

It was not so awkward anymore.


	3. Unespected turn of events

Finn and Jake were fast asleep in their borrowed room. Each in that perfect position you can only archive, like, once in your life. The perfect mixture of cold weather with sof hot blankets were a inviting to stay in the dream land.

Sadly the penguins had other plans. 

A considerable group of the birds entered the room in silence, holding party horns and pans. The penguin that seemed to be the party leader gesticulated for the other take position at the side of each hero.

When they were all in their places, the leader gave a signal and two penguins pulled Finn and Jake’s blankets, the others banged their pans and blowed the party horns.

Of course this made Finn and Jake jump right out of bed screaming. And they did not nail the landing.

“Owww…” both moaned. Penguin laughter echoed in the room.

Upon hearing the screams the Ice King runned in the room. “What is going on here!?”

The penguins tried to hide the evidence of their crimes behind them but to no avail. Some of the party horns were bigger than the penguins anyway. 

“Gondii! What was that for!? I told you to wake them up, not to give them a heart attack!” the Ice King scolded the birds. But said birds didn’t seem a tad bit sorry for what they had done. 

“Wenk, wenk wak.” Gondii nonchalantly said.

“Oh yeah? Then you are going to help them in cleaning dutie in the afternoon! Now shoo! Shoo! All of you, out!”

“Wak.” Gondii replied before leaving the room with his gang.

Finn and Jake had gotten up while the Ice King was talking with Gondii.

“I’m really sorry about that. Penguins tend to hold grudges and I still haven’t managed to convince them to drop that particular negative trait.”

“I hope they start listening to you soon.” Finn rubbed his side.

“Guess they are still angry about the houses. But I’d guess I would be very pissed off if someone trashed my house too.” Jake said while rubbing his sore butt. He had landed on his poor buns.

“Well, since you are already awake, you better get ready to start fixing said houses.”

They moaned a bit, but got ready anyway. 

 

\------------

 

“Now if you come with me this way…” after eating something to start the morning Finn and Jake followed a group of penguins, 3 white foxes and 2 polar bears. Agna, a female white fox, was leading them towards a ice block mine. “... we can finally start cutting the ice that will be necessary to rebuild the igloos.”

They stopped at the side of some snow sleds. There were also saws ling around the cold hard floor.

“I don’t get it. Why the Ice King's castle is made of stone and his subjects houses are made out of ice? Isin’t stone better for building than ice?” Finn asked as he got closer to a huge ice block.

“Oh no,no,no. Not everyone’s houses are made of ice! It’s just the penguins that do that. They say it’s easier to remodel the place whenever they want. They also like the extra coldness.” Agna replied. Behind her two of the bears were already moving to the saws.

“Penguins are weird man.” Other fox claimed as he too picked up a saw.

“Yeah one question, how do you understand what they are saying? It just sound like a bunch of ‘ _ weeenk’s _ to me.” Jake stared at the bears as they started cutting the big block.

“Oh it’s actually very easy to understand them. The penguins use two types of language with us, the normal talk, or wenking as you say, that really depends on the pause between each wenk and the context; and morse code! It’s always so precious to see a little penguin trying to use morse code for the first time!”

“Morse code?” Jake did a double take.

“Oi, you two!” the gruff voice of one of the bears called Jake and Agna. “You better start cutting the ice if you want to get rid of this task today!”

“Right, right! Sorry Bernard.” giggles erupted all around.

“You are a bear and your name is Bernard?” Finn said trying to suppress a laugh. 

“Yeah! You got a problem with that squirt?” Bernard annoyedly snapped.

“Nope!” Finn ran to grab a saw too struggling not to giggle.

 

\--------------

 

For some minutes nothing but the sound of saw cutting ice was heard around. Slowly progress was being made and after 1 hour or so of cutting ice they had 80 bloks or so.

“How many of those do we need?” Jake asked surprisingly sweating a bit.

“Mmm… Let’s see.” Agna pulled a notebook out of somewhere. “You and Finn destroyed… wow, 23 houses. you’ll need about 60 or 70 blocks for each.”

“60 or 70 blocks each!? It’ll take forever to cut all those out!” Finn exclaimed.

“Well, next time don’t go around demolishing others people houses.” Bernard bitterly said.

Jake stared at the saws that were still lying around. A idea started forming in his nogging. The created six more arms and grabbed a saw with each of them. The Ice kingdom residents got surprised at this.

“I’ll speed things up a bit if y'all don’t mind!” And the yellow dog started cutting 7 blocks of ice at the same time.

“Good thinking Jake!” Finn too tried to use more than one saw at time but it was harder than it seemed, the blocks he cut out were sloppy and in the wrong size. “Uh, oh.”

“Better leave the multi-cutting for the pros bro!” Jake laughed. 

Finn pouted but he was smiling. The bears and foxes stared at each other and shrugged. Whatever made the job easier was good with them. 

Work was done much faster after this, they actually could maybe be done with this task today! But then-

“GAHHH HELP! SOMEBODY! HEEEEELP!” Everyone collectively dropped the saws.

A  ermine came runnin from the north. It looked absolutely terrified.

“Hugo what’s the matter!?” Agna stopped him mild track.

“WE NEED TO GET THE ICE KING!!! The Kraken is back!!!”

“ **THE KRAKEN!?** ” All of the Ice kingdom animals screamed.

“What is the Kraken!?” Finn asked. From the sound of it, it was something very bad.

The group let Hugo go to fetch the Ice King and runned to the direction the  ermine had came from.

“The Kraken is a big ocean monster thing!” Bernard explained while running “It appeared  the first time 6 years ago!”

“The last time it destroyed our dock area almost completely! And it hurt a lot of innocent people!” Agna added.

“You forgot to say that it ate the people that were in the water!” other white fox said.

Finn and Jake grimaced at this. This was serious business.

“Don’t worry, guys! Me and Jake are going to help you get rid of this monster!”

“Nobody’s getting eaten on my watch!” Jake grew in size and scooped up everyone. They were not so far from the coastline of the Ice Kingdom so they at the destination in no time. 

 

\---------

 

Penguins and bears alike were running around wildly trying to escape the Kraken tentacles.

The Kraken was  **enormous** . It had an ugly green-reddish color, various hideous tentacles and a hungry mouth full of teeth. When it managed to grab something, it swallowed it hole. It didn’t matter if it was edible or not, boxes, pieces of wood, unlucky penguins and bears, nothing escaped its hunger.

“ What the Bjork?!” The thing was way more terrifying than Finn imagined. And he could only see half of it! Most of the creature’s body was hidden in water. In this ginormous body of water. His guts were involuntarily starting to twist. 

Meanwhile, the Kraken had managed to grab a couple of bears. Both struggled, even bited  to get free of it’s grasps but it was useless. Like everything else, they were swallowed whole.

“Nooooo!!! Mary! She still had so much to live!” One of their working companions screamed.

“Oh! Now I’m mad! Everyone get ready! You are getting down!”

Jake throwed everyone but Finn out from his back as gently as he could. “Time to hit someone in the boingloings!” Jake grew even more and leaped in the air.

He came down crashing upon the Kraken, hitting it square in the face. Or what seemed to be it’s face. Anyway he hit it  **hard** . The Kraken screeched, flailing its tentacles around, trying to hit Jake in any way it could. It couldn't see very well since Jake had punched its eyes, so what hit the dog was the more soft part of the tentacles. Had Jake been in a smaller form it would have hurt a lot, but in this size it felt like being slapped with wet towels, which still hurt by the way, just not as much.

“Is that all you got ugly thing!?” Jake raised one of his hands to the sky, transformed it into an anvil and let it fall on the Kraken. It howled again but still didn't seem like it was giving up.

The vicious battle between Jake and the Kraken was still causing damage though, and the hurt penguin and Bears were having trouble evacuating because they had to watch out for gigant paws and tentacles alike.

Seeing this, Finn, who was still holding onto Jake, decided that he was going to help the Ice citizens first.

“Jake! I’ll jump down there and help them ok!?” He screamed into his brother’s ear.

“Ok! Be careful!” Jake replied blocking his face from and angry tentacle lash.

Finn, like a mad man, jumped all the way from his brother back into a tentacle below that was blocking the scape way from a group of penguins. His sword cut it off clean and it few in the wooden docks.

“Come on little fellas!” He didn’t need to say twice. All the penguins ran the moment he screamed.

The Kraken trashed even more. It lost a limb and it was in intense pain.

“That’s what jerk monsters get for eating defenceless people!” Jeke laughed at the monster. Big mistake. While he was distracted the Kraken managed to hit him square in the face with the tip of its tentacles, tip that had spikes and it hurt Jake really bad. It also threw him off balance and gave the Kraken the upper hand.

The monster wasted no time in warping its limbs around Jake and squeezing the hell out of him. 

“JAKE!” Finn watched the hole thing in shock. It happened too fast, and now Jake was being squeezed to death. A primal scream erupted from the boy’s throat (it sounded more like a girly preteen scream if you ask me). Finn in blind rage charged at the Kraken. All he could see was his bro being trashed -and he was not letting that happen on his watch- but then he reached the end of the docks. The kraken was right there. In front of him. He just needed swim towards it and rip is guts oppen with his sword, he had done the same many times before! With monsters much bigger, meaner and smarter… But he couldn't move.

Why!? He was an awesome swimmer, he is not afraid of big monsters- what was the problem!? What was wrong with him!?

In his moment of hesitation a tentacle grabbed him. He trashed and screamed like the penguins and bears, and too got swallowed whole by the monster.

“FIIIIIINN!!!!” Jake screamed. As much as he wanted he could not help Finn, he too was not having luck since he was trapped in the Kraken death grip still. The fight seemed like it would be over soon. 

The bears, penguins and  ermine that survived the attack could only watch in horror and contempt as the whole scene unfolded before them. 

It was at that moment, when all hope seemed lost, that the sky turned dark with swirling dangerous looking clouds. In the center of the display, was a very enraged Ice King. A bolt descended from the dark clouds and hit one of the tentacles that where holding Jake down. It froze instantly and shattered under Jake’s weight, which ripped more unholy screeches from the octopus-looking creature.

Jake wasted no time in freeing his arms and punching the Kraken again. Above him the Ice King was summoning even more ice bolts, freezing the beast's limbs. They became so fragile after the freezing that the mere movement shattered them. 

“Spit out my bro, you freak!” 

“And my subjects too!” Jake and Ice King furiously attacked with everything they had.

The weakened kraken decided that this was a fight it could not fight. In a desperate attempt to salvage the limbs it still had it tried to flee.

“Oh no you don’t!” The Ice King created large walls of ice blocking the monster scaping route, and also managed to trap 2 of its good limbs beneath it too. 

The Kraken trashed even more, waving their tentacles wildly in pain. Jake held it down.

“I’ll try to freeze it’s outer skin and you break it! That way we can see if anyone is still alive in there!” The Ice King yelled at Jake.

“Gladly!” Jake readyed himself with tears of rage in his face. 

But just as the Ice King was preparing a huge bolt of magic, the Kraken screachin became intenser and a ripping sound came from inside of it. The creature widened its eyes, just as several sharp objects burst out of its skin. Sharp metal pieces, broken wooden boards and... a golden sword, they were slowly but surely making a hole in the Kraken carcass.

“What the-” Was all Jake managed to say to the scene unfolding before him. The kraken tried to swung one of its broken limbs were the hole was forming but an ice bolt stopped the action.

“They are digging the Kraken from inside out Jake!” The Ice King screamed at the confused dog.

“What!?” Jake looked from the forming hole to the Ice King and back to the hole. “Why didn’t you say so before!” He morphed his hand in a scythe and helped the people inside the monster by finally ripping an big enough exit for them.

Several penguins jumped out the moment the hole was made. There were gross Kraken fluids all over their bodies. Then the familiar shape of a boy came out of the hole, and more penguin and bears followed him.

“Finn!” Jake’s tears of anger turned into tears of joy at the sight of his beloved bro.

Finn coughed a few times before finally getting up. “Being in a Kraken guts *cough* Is not cool man!” The Kraken in question screamed and trashed harder and harder. 

“Jake, take everyone out of there!” The Ice king, who was still freezing and fighting the monster limbs during the hole rescue thing, yelled at Jake. “I am going to finish this thing off!” his last sentence dripped with venom.

Jeka didn't think twice. He grabbed all the bears and penguins put Finn on his head and stretched out of the way. Now only the Ice King and the Kraken remained on the coast.

“This is for all the lives you took 6 years ago you sick freak!” Intense bolts of Ice shot out of the Ice King’s hands. They froze the Kraken slowly, and by the volume of it’s screams it was really painful too. In less than 30 seconds the hole creature was frozen solid. Not satisfacted by his handy work, the King created a huge ball of hardened Ice and throwed it the the Kraken ice sculpture, which shattered into million of pieces.

Cheers erupted from all around, the Ice kingdom citizens were ecstatic at the defeat from the beast that were terrorizing them just moments before. Finn and Jake watched in an amazed but still intimidated daze.

“Jake?”

“Yeah Finn?”

“Remember me to never tick off the Ice King, ok?”

“Got it!”

\--------------

 

After the hole Kraken disaster, the Ice King sent everyone to the Ice hospital. The hurt people got priority treatment. Jake got a bandage to his head and Finn some medicine to take the Kraken taste out of his mouth and to prevent any kind of poisoning from the creature’s putrid fluids. Both of them sat in a sofa waiting to be discharged from the hospital.        After checking on the more injured victims, the Ice King approached the heros.

“Finn, Jake, I owe the life of my subjects to you two.”

“What are you talking about man, you’re the one who finished the Kraken off!” Finn said.

“Yeah, in big style too!” Jake added.

“But it would have got away in the time it took for me to get there! If it weren’t for you that monster would have escaped again!” he sat down between the two of them. “Last time I could do nothing! I arrived too late, and abot 53 hardworking penguins and bears perished that day! If it wasn't for your bravery this could of happened again.”

“Hey no it was not your fault! Besides If you haven’t showed up I don’t know if we would have survived at all!” Jake patted the older man back.

“The way you defeated the Kraken was mathematical Ice King!” Finn exclaimed.

“You are crazy strong! I hope to never get on your bad side!”

The Ice King chuckled at the heros antics, and watched peacefully as they debated on how many different ways he could of have defeated the creature using his ice powers.

“Boys.”

“Yeah Ice King?” both said at the same time.

“Please call me Simon. That’s my real name.” Simon smiled.

Both Finn and Jake gasped. The Ice King just trusted them with his name! And they were kind of disappointed too.

“Your name is Simon?” FInn asked.

Instead of being offended like many people would be at such remark, Simon laughed. Like he haven’t done in so long, he laughed in pure glee.

“Ok, I guess you two are free of all your charges.”

“Whaaaat!? No way!” Jake happily squeaked.

Simon, the Ice King, got up and assumed an serious pose.

“I, Simon Petrikov, as the King of the Ice Kingdom,  hereby decree that the adventurers Finn and Jake are free of any charges previously placed onto them, -except the part of rebuilding the penguins houses- you’ll still have to do that. You will be free to leave the Ice Kingdom at any moment you desire after that.” Then he let a smile slip   “But guess you two earned that story, huh? I do believe you would want to hear it before going home.” 

Finn and Jake where now ecstatic.

“Come on boys, I have quite a lot to tell.” He started his way to the exit and boy and dog followed him.


	4. The end, for now

Finn and Jake were carried back to the Ice King’s castle. They got a ride on the most awkward place possible. Simon’s back. He said “Take it while you can get it!” put them on his back (Jake shunk himself to fit under Finn’s hat) and flew towards the castle. It WAS weird, but nice at the same time. The older man’s smile and behaviour gave an strange sense of security to those around them.

They took the cinematic route, passing over some of the most popular places in the Ice Kingdom, like: The ICE club, the rokey dome (they had to ask what rokey was later), Gunter’s Place and there were still many more! The Ice Kingdom was way more interesting than they first though.

When they they arrived at the castle Simon told them to go take a warm bath, and he would do the same too. For relaxation purposes and because Finn and Jake were still smelling like rotten squid.

They all got clean and in comfy clothes, Jake was only wearing a scarf really, and only because it was super comfy. Finn was with a new sweater that was red with blue stripes and a wool pant. Simon was merely using a lime green turtleneck sweater with brown pants.

He led them to the throne room, that was still a little messy, like if kids have been playing around before story time.

“Well, sit down, It’s time to tell you some stories.”

Finn sat on the scattered pillows close to Jake and they both covered themselves with a blanket. It was getting colder.

“I am very old you see. I may not look like it, but I am. Can any of you guess how much?” the answers were a head shake and a  _ nah _ .

Simon smiled “I was born when human beings were still around. I was a part of their society.” He made a small pause to let those words sink in.

“But wait, people said humans disappeared like, one thousand of years ago right? Don't’ tell me you are THAT old!” Jake exclaimed.

“Alright then, I won't tell you.” 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?” Jake mouth hit the ground (literally).

The dog’s strange ability to stretch himself was fascinating but now it was his turn to tell tales. He’d make observations and questions later. “The humans used to be the dominant sapient species on earth, and were present in every corner of the planet. They have been for almost thirteen thousands of years. The humans-” He stopped and frowned a bit. Simon decided hat more than just tell he could SHOW them. he raised both hands to his forehead and concentrated really hard. “Hmmm…”

“Hey Ik, what are you doing?” Finn asked curiously, but his question was soon answered as the room seemed to dissolve around them, and in its place appeared a busy street at the side of a park. There were humans walking around, kids playing, cars passing by.

“Holy cow!” Finn exclaimed jumping up.

“How did you do that?” Jake said also amazed by the sigh “Did you transport us to the past or something? Are you also a time traveler!?”

Simon smiled. Chuckled. It has been so long since he had told those tales to someone from outside the Ice Kingdom. “No, this is just an illusion created by my imagination zone.” A mirage woman walked  _ through _ them at this exact moment. “Now, you don’t walk around to see where things are or you’ll probably hit a wall of the real word.” The illusion of the street dissolved and the ground below them disappear. Out of reflexes more than nothing Finn and Jake released a small girly scream thinking they were going to fall to their deaths. The Ice King laughed at their antics while a high building appeared at their side. They stood in mid air contemplating the hugeness of the city. At the horizon the sun was setting.

“We used to construct cities, really big ones, with buildings that could touch the sky.” The day light gradually got dimmer and dimmer til it finally faded. Below the lights of the fake city lighted up.

Finn and Jake watched everything attentively. “Man that's so beautiful.” little tears formed at the corner of his eyes. 

“Did the humans build all of that alone?” Finn asked.

“Yes. Our architecture evolved a lot through the years. ” With a flick of his hand the scene changed again, now the where standing in a construction site. There were LOTS of big machinery, types of tractors that Finn and Jake had never saw before! “We invented all kinds of machines and tools to do so.”

“Cool.” Both adventurers praised.

“What did the humans usually do when they were not building awesome buildings?” Finn asked with his hands on his hips. “I bet most of my kind where also awesome heros that fought bad guys to save the day right?”

“Well… The cops did do that. Keeping people safe and imprisoning thieves and stuff. But most humans just tried to live a more peaceful life. Working hard, getting their degrees…”

“Huh? They didn’t go on adventures?” Finn’s voice sounded kind of disappointed.

“Oh no Finn, no! Far from it! Most humans liked the peaceful life, but some of us used to go on adventures all the time!” Simon excitedly exclaimed. He changed the scene again. It showed now showed humans walking in the middle of a forest, with 10 meters long trees and smaller flora. They were a group of 11 carrying all sort of gear. The group in the illusion before them walked closely and carefully, amazed but at the same time alert to their surroundings. “We too had our explorers. Botanists, biologist, specialists of wild survival, and many more!”

“Botanists? Aren’t they, like, the biggest of nerds? No way they could be able to defeat a baddie if they showed up!” Jake comments.

An big yellow creature with black spots roared in the illusion, making the group of humans stop in their tracks. The creature, that seemed to be a big cat, staring them down, hissing. “Now, now, they faced danger in their adventures too.” Simon finished as the cat leaped at the adventurers. 

The party scattered and 2 of the humans that were in the front grabbed guns. The cat roared again and ran for the two but at the same time the humans used their guns shooting the creature. It took both shots but it keeps on running. Jake and Finn got so fixated on the scene before them that they almost forgot for a moment that nothing happening in front of them was real and Finn reached for his sword, it was not there, but he did anyway. Simon chuckled. They both blushed after realizing what they were doing and resumed on just watching.

All the humans started trying to climb nearby trees and run around, and they didn't need to run for long, because the cat soon showed signs of fatigue and promptly fell unconscious. After the beast was knocked out the humans approached and stared kind of poking the animal. 

Jake had to admit they handled the situation pretty well for people without magic.

“Researchers were in no way cowards or weeklings, Jake. They put their life in risk many times in name of science and progress on daily basis!” Simon stated with a kind of smug smile.

Jake blushed and Finn, who seemed proud and excited for hearing and SEEING what his species could do for the first time ever, raised his hand. “What are they doing with that animal... What’s its name?”

“Oh, that's a Jaguar.” They saw the illusion humans putting some kind of collar in the big cat. “Those researches were trying to preserve this species that were endangered of extinction at the time. Their duty was to protect and save any endangered species and our own.” Simon said.

“So they were saving lives? Mathematical!”

The Ice King changed the illusion again. It passed like a little montage, first it sowed one more group of humans on a desert travelling in a weird kind of horse looking animal, then it changed to a man climbing a high icy mountain and finally to half naked people in a canoe going down in the flow of a river. And Simon explained, loud and clear to the two awestruck expectators. 

He told about little tales of explorers, about the diversity and vastness of a world long gone and way bigger and they could ever imagine.

Finn and Jake stayed on the throne rooms hearing tales till they fell asleep, both were still tired from fighting that kranken just this morning. The King of Ice, who in contradiction of his title, had an warm heart and a soft spot for kids, and anyone nice really, carried the heros back to their guest room.

He gently put them on the beds, covered them and wished both a good night.

\---------------------

 

The next few days for Finn and Jake were spent fixing the penguins houses.

The thing is that after rescuing them from the kraken, the penguins had seemed to have forgiven them. Every day a group of them would appear and help on the rebuilding.

This made the task much easier and faster. Every morning they would work on the houses, at the afternoon they would go fishing with the penguins and bears and in the evening they would listen to King Simon’s stories. It was a pretty nice deal.

“Finn, we are almost done with the houses man!” Jake exclaimed on day 4. Both he and finn had just finished one of the last houses and were standing under a nearby pine tree.

“Yeah…” Finn replied.

“What's wrong? You don’t seem very excited by that.”

“It’s just that… After we finish we’ll have to leave the Ice Kingdom right?”

“Mm-hmm.” Jake nodded.

“But… Will the IK let us back in? He’s the one person i know that knows anything about humans bro! And I still have so much to ask! What if he don’t let us back in!?” Finn said a little exasperated.

Jake put a paw on his shoulder. “Finn, Simon don’t seem like that kind of person. I am pretty sure he AND the penguin have forgiven us for the donking the kingdom up thing. And the seem very grateful for us helping finally getting rid of the kraken too!” he reassured the boy.

Finn though for a bit. Jake was right but he wanted to make sure.

He got up and gave his goodbyes for the day to Bernard, Agna and a couple of penguins that were nearby. Then he climbed on Jake, and Jake stretched back to the Ice King’s castle.

\-----------------

 

When they arrived there, they had gone directly to the throne room. SImon was still there, on story time for the little kids of the Ice Kingdom. All sitting attentive to the story their king was telling.

“...And the Big bad wolf defeat and tired, leaved the three pigs alone where they hide, safely inside their house. The end.”

All the Kids cheered. A adult white fox was so quiet in the corner that the heros didn't even notice their presence till it got up and guided the kids out of the room leaving the king alone. Finn and Jake chose that moment to get in.

“Boys! Back so soon?”Simon kindly greeted them. He standed up and walked towards them. “Did you finally finish the igloos?”

“Well yeah actually. We kind of wanted to talk about that.” Said Finn.

“Oh? Is there some problem?” Simon frowned slightly.

“No! No! There is no problem! It’s just…” Finn trailed off. So Jake took over the conversation.

“He’s afraid you’ll kick us out and never let us in again.”

“JAKE!” Finn snapped at Jake, red faced.

“What? It’s true! You said so yourself.”

“Not like that!”

Simon watched the scene with amusement.

“Is that what this is about?” Finn, who was too embarrassed to look the King straight in the eyes, shook his head in affirmative motion.

Simon felt compassion for the kid. “Finn, I would never do that after what you two did for my Kingdom!”

“Donking it up?” Jake tried joking. This earned a glare from the Ice King.

“No. Saving my subjects and helping me get rid of the kraken.” He turned to Finn and put a hand on his shoulder. “You are also a really sweet and compassionate person Finn. While I will not give you a free pass to to go forth and back in my domain right now, that does not mean you’ll be kicked out forever. Because after all, we humans stick together, right?” Simon finished with a wink.

Finn had the biggest of smiles on his face. He pulled the king into a hug, an unexpected act for all present. Simon blinked in surprise a couple of times but returned the hug with a smile on his face.

“Hey, save some space for me!” Jake said as he stretched himself to be as tall as Simon, and too embraced the humans.

They all laughed and after finally letting go of the hug they resumed in finishing their tasks for the day. There was still stuff to do and they were promised ancient movies that night. Courtesy on Pep Pen, the penguin.

 

\-------------------

 

That was it. This is their final day in the land of ice. The time spent on the Ice Kingdom was a truly memorable one. They could barely wait to tell everyone what they discovered.

“Absolutely not.”

“What!?” Finn and Jake both asked confused.

“You two have to understand, if you tell everyone how the Ice Kingdom really is people will want to come here!”

“Well yeah, that's kinda the point! Simon this place is so cool! Why wouldn't you want people to come here?” Finn sounded really disappointed. They were standing close to the borders now, Gunter was there by the King’s side and Bob the ice golem was about to sort them out when Simon told them that they could not under any circumstances tell of what they saw in the Ice Kingdom or who the Ice King really were. And he really couldn't understand it.

“I already told you I don’t want random weirdos getting in here, or worse, more people trying to pass the storm wall and freezing to death!” Simon sighed. “I am really sorry Finn and Jake but I’m just not ready yet. You two are the first outsiders to get in in over a century! I… just don’t want to deal with that yet.”

“Ok… We’ll not tell anyone.” Finn said.

They were disappointed, but they would not disrespect the Ice King wishes. It was just sad that they could not show this amazing world to the people outside.

“Well, at least you’ll come and visit us?”

“Finn I-”

“Please just promise me that! There so much you told me about humans- I want to show what Ooo looks like to you now!” Finn pleaded to Simon with the best begging puppy face he could muster. Jake backed his bro up doing the same.

Simon stared at both of them for a while and after contemplating his situation, gave in.

“Ok, I promise.”

“YES!” both Jake and Finn exclaimed! 

“Yeah, yeah, now get outta my sight you two, before i change my mind and throw you both in a dungeon!” Simon said making his voice raspier and faking a villainy smirk.

Both heroes laughed and accompanied Bob to pass the storm wall.

Simon kept standing there staring at the wall long after Finn and Jake were gone.

“Guess I’ll have to get out eventually, huh Guntz?” Simon said turning to Gunter.

“Wenk.”

“Well it's not like it has been so long… 80 years tops”

“Wenk wenk.”

“167!? It can’t have been this long!”

“Weeeenk.”

“Oh, wow. Ok. I guess i do need to get out more. Another thing to thank Finn and Jake for then.” he turned to the wall one last time.

He sensed that from now on he would be going outside a lot more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, this is Poker.  
> I'm a Brazilian that learned english alone, so there may be some grammar erros there and there. Feel free to point em out if you want. Also enjoy this little fanfic!


End file.
